All Manor of Lessons
by PotionChemist
Summary: Draco and Blaise have planned some lessons for Hermione over the Christmas holidays, and they're eager to get to the Manor and teach her. However, their weekend plans end very differently than they had expected.
1. Potions

**Author's Note:** This can be read as a standalone, but it's technically a sequel to Critical Point, which I posted yesterday. It's very smutty, light BDSM, some butt stuff. You know, read at your discretion. ;)

* * *

Hermione eagerly stepped out of the fireplace at Draco's London flat on Christmas Eve, looking forward to spending the holidays with him. She'd begged off Christmas at the Burrow, telling Harry she wanted to spend the holidays with Draco. She still hadn't told Ron who the new man in her life was, but he knew there was someone. When she made her way to the kitchen, she was greeted by the unexpected sight of Draco leaning against the counter with a smirk on his face and Blaise Zabini standing shoulder to shoulder with him.

Straightening, Draco made his way over to Hermione and kissed her hello. Her hesitation melted away, and she reciprocated, her tongue meeting his as his hands trailed down to her arse.

"Salazar," Blaise groaned. "I thought I remembered how hot you were together..."

Hermione smiled against Draco's lips and broke the kiss, beckoning Blaise closer. She looked up to Draco, silently asking his permission. With his nod of assent, she planted a kiss on Blaise's lips.

"It's been so long, Blaise. I thought you would've come back before now," she said.

He shrugged. "I've been busy with work, but I didn't forget about this," he replied, gesturing between the three of them. "I owled Draco last week to let him know I was coming to England for the holidays. We might have come up with a plan for a bit of Christmas cheer…"

Hermione smacked Draco's chest. "And you didn't tell me?!"

Laughing at her reaction, he replied, "I thought it would be better as a surprise for you, _ pet _."

"Of course, you're right, it's an excellent Christmas present. I'm very excited to see you again, Blaise," she said.

Draco put a finger under her chin and turned her face so she met his eyes directly. "Would you be open to going to the Manor for the next two days, Hermione, since my parents are in France? Blaise and I have set a few things up for you if you're okay with it."

While the thought of Malfoy Manor no longer made her blood run cold, it still wouldn't be on her top ten list of potential holiday destinations. However, the Manor held lots of potential for scenes…

"One question," she began, and Draco gestured for her to continue. "Will we be in the library at all?"

Both men started laughing. "Oh, pet, of course we will. We need to use this golden opportunity to play out a few scenarios, I think."

"Sounds promising," she agreed. "I could maybe be persuaded."

Leaning in to kiss Draco again, she felt his hand tangle in her hair. "Do you happen to have your old Hogwarts uniform at home, Granger?"

Blaise chimed in. "Please, for the love of McGonagall, say yes."

Hermione laughed. "Oh, I think I can see where this is going. You do realise I'm a professor now, right?"

Blaise leaned close and whispered in her ear. "Oh, but Granger, we're going to be so good to you. The uniform can be your present to us."

Rolling her eyes, she headed for the Floo once more. They tried to follow her and she stopped them. "Give me half an hour. I'm sure it doesn't fit properly anymore, and I'll have to transfigure it a bit."

"If the blouse is a bit tight and the skirt a bit short, we certainly won't mind," Draco winked, leering at her suggestively.

"I'm going to wrap your gift properly, Malfoy. Don't rush me," she stated before making a hasty exit.

* * *

Nearly forty-five minutes later, Hermione re-entered Draco's flat, a long set of Gryffindor robes covering every inch of her, save her high-heeled shoes. When she got there, Zabini's lips were on Draco's neck, and Draco's hand was holding him in place. When their eyes met, Draco looked nervous for a moment until he noticed her parted lips and shallow breathing.

"You couldn't wait for me?" she pouted.

Draco released Blaise, and they both looked her over from head to toe. "No, princess, we couldn't. We were talking about what we were going to do to you tonight, and we just—"

Hermione started laughing. "No explanations necessary, Blaise. But now that I'm here, I'd rather like to be included."

Rising from the couch, they joined her, Draco kissing her lips while Blaise's tongue licked up her neck. When his mouth reached her ear, he whispered, "Let's get you back to the Manor so we can really start the fun, princess."

She nodded. "Will you both be changing and playing along with me?"

They both grinned. "Of course."

Draco took Hermione's hand and tossed a handful of Floo powder into the grate and stated, "Malfoy Manor!"

* * *

Hermione had been instructed to kneel on the floor at the foot of the central staircase in Malfoy Manor. She quickly lost track of how long she'd been there, her heart racing in anticipation as she contemplated their plans. If there were enough scenes planned for tonight and tomorrow… Gods, she wouldn't be able to walk come Boxing Day.

When she heard footsteps on the stairs, it took every ounce of her self-control to keep her eyes cast down on her black robes. She felt Draco's fingers touch the top of her head; she'd released all the charms she used daily, allowing it to get as wild as it had been during their school days.

"Hermione, look at me," Draco ordered.

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw him, wearing a white Oxford with his Slytherin tie, his robes opened to reveal the uniform, and his hair styled like it had been in their sixth year. Blaise was dressed similarly and she instantly felt a little guilty for sexualising their school uniforms since she now worked at Hogwarts. Breathing deeply, she reminded herself this was just roleplay, a scene, a bit of fun playing out scenarios they'd never had a chance to explore since their time at school had been cut short by the war.

"Good girl," he praised. "Let's talk about this weekend, shall we?"

Hermione nodded obediently. "Yes, Sir."

"No Sir and pet, I think. We're going to be roleplaying like we're at Hogwarts, so we're just Granger and Malfoy and Zabini," Draco began.

"So no dominance and submission?" she asked. "You know I need that, Draco."

With a smirk, he gently caressed her curls before gripping them in his fist. "Do you think I really need you to call me Sir to take control, Hermione?"

"Draco knows what you need to get there, princess. Trust us," Blaise added.

Nodding, she agreed.

"Do we want to discuss limits or just adjust as we go?" Draco asked.

Hermione twirled a lock of hair around her finger. "Adjust as we go, I think."

"Are you ready to begin, Granger?" Draco asked.

Smiling, she said, "Of course, _ Malfoy. _"

She remained kneeling, despite the fact that there were no _ official _ power dynamics at play. Her knees were starting to ache from the cold tile floor as both of them stood directly in front of her.

"Oh, look what we've got here, Zabini. The resident bushy-haired swot of Gryffindor Tower," Draco drawled. "What should we do with her first?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, attempting to get into character. "Malfoy, I thought you'd never want to associate with a filthy little—"

Draco covered her mouth with his hand. "Hard limit, Granger. We will not be using that word, or Death Eater or Voldemort or any of that shite." He released a shaky breath. "You know I can't."

Hermione flushed with guilt at Draco's upset expression. She rose to her feet and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I just, I was trying to go back to our Hogwarts years," she whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry, Draco."

Pulling back to give him space, Hermione felt Draco grab a fistful of her robes. "Where do you think you're going, Granger?"

"I'm — Draco, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

With a devilish smirk, he pulled her closer with the fisted robes. "I said — where do you think you're going? We're still doing this, Granger. Just keep your mouth in line, or else I'll have to keep it occupied all night."

Just like that, he'd recovered and caused her stomach to fill with butterflies, the anticipation coming back full force. He took her bottom lip between his teeth and she stood frozen until he started kissing her hard as one of his hands moved roughly to her breast, palming and squeezing it.

"Blaise," he said, "come on, Snape's out of the castle and the potions classroom is just around the corner."

Draco gripped her hand and Blaise led the way to a potions lab with a cauldron already bubbling away. Hermione's eyes widened as she inhaled the spiraling steam coming off of the cauldron.

"I'm sure you can identify that from here, Granger, but move closer," Draco urged.

She stood in front of the cauldron as Blaise and Draco sat on the bench across from her, letting the steam from it invade her senses. She could feel the heat from the low fire and she could smell Draco, his cologne, the saltiness of his sweat when he was thrusting into her, on top of the scent of new parchment and freshly-mown grass from her youth…

"Are you getting hot, Granger?" Blaise asked, shrugging his robes off. "It's awfully warm in here."

Hermione breathed in the scent of the potion as she thought for a moment, chancing a glance at the pair of them. "No, I'm fine. It's actually a bit chilly."

Draco grinned. "I really think you should take off your robes, Granger. Show us that red and gold."

"Is that a command?" she teased. "Or a request?"

"Do it now," he said, his voice lowering into something much more exciting.

Removing the robes, she slowly revealed her tight white blouse and red and gold necktie. She knew her red bra was visible through the shirt, and the buttons were definitely straining over her breasts. She hadn't needed to transfigure it at all to get the desired effect.

Their eyes devoured her as she slid the robes further down her arms, her chest thrust forward. She turned and draped the robes over the bench behind her, bending slightly. When she faced them again, she nearly laughed. They had both stood to their full height and were looking at her. She knew the bench obstructed most of her lower half, so they likely hadn't gotten the full effect yet.

"Can you name this potion for me, Granger?" Draco asked.

"It's Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in existence," she answered in her most prim, swotty voice. "It has the distinctive mother of pearl sheen and the steam is rising off of it in spirals."

"And what does it smell like to you, Granger?" Blaise questioned.

Hermione swallowed. "I don't think you need to know that, Zabini."

"Let me guess," Draco began. "Freshly-mown grass and new parchment and Eau de Weasel?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him in an attempt to stay in character while masking her surprise that he remembered. "Right on two counts, but not all three."

"Does breathing in the love potion arouse you, Granger?" he asked.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "And if it does?"

"Well, then we'd be more than happy to help you," Blaise said with a smile while Draco sauntered around the table, his eyes dropping down to her legs.

"Fucking hell," he groaned at the sight of the thigh-high stockings and the skirt that barely brushed the top of them. "I don't think those stockings are appropriate to wear to class, Granger. I've never seen a pair like them in the castle."

With a smile, she said, "I can assure you, they are. I did check with the Headmistress before I wore them."

Blaise walked around to the other side, his fingers trapping a bit of cloth between them. "Your skirt definitely isn't regulation length, though."

Before she had time to retort, Hermione found her torso pressed down against the workbench, her arse in the air. She wasn't sure who had put her in this position, but she felt her pussy clench in anticipation.

"Most certainly not," Draco agreed. "In fact, with those lacy, red knickers you're wearing, I'll bet you wanted to tease all of us."

She felt his hand glide up the back of her thigh, coming to rest on her arse and squeezing it hard. "I did. I wanted someone to see them," she admitted.

She felt his hand leave and then land on her arse with a hard crack. "Naughty little swot, aren't you?" Draco asked before slapping the other cheek. "Do you like to be spanked, Granger?"

Blaise's groin entered her line of sight. She hadn't even heard him move; her senses were so focused on Draco. Blaise fisted her hair and pulled her head up. "Answer him, Granger."

Another slap landed and she moaned. "Yes. Gods, yes. Please, harder, Malfoy!"

Obliging, he struck her again while Zabini watched the expression on her face.

"Oh, you beg so sweetly. What would Potter think if he saw you in this state, Granger?" Draco taunted before raining a series of blows over the cheeks of her arse. "Bent over the potions workbench in lacy red knickers getting your tight little arse spanked by me…"

"He'd think you'd used some sort of curse or love potion on me," she replied, squirming against the table. "Harry wouldn't ever believe I'd do this on my own, Malfoy."

"Imagine his surprise when he realized you'd come here with us willingly, that you wanted both Blaise and me," Draco mused, rubbing and squeezing the reddened flesh.

Blaise unbuckled his belt and looked down at her. "Granger, what would the Chosen One say if he saw you sucking my cock _ while _ getting spanked by Draco?"

Draco laughed. "I'm sure this little swot has never seen a cock, Blaise, nevermind sucked one." Hermione tried to rise from the table. "Oh no, witch. I'm not nearly done with your arse. You need to learn a lesson about wearing such revealing undergarments to class under a short skirt."

While she and Draco hadn't experimented much with spanking, the sensations she was feeling from it were driving her mad as she fell deeper into the roleplay. Playing on his jealous streak, she blurted, "I've sucked a cock. In fact, I've been with two wizards."

The hardest slap he'd delivered yet landed at her center and she nearly shrieked in a mixture of pleasure and pain, happy her planned slip of the tongue had been rewarded.

"Two?" Draco asked. "Who's been in your mouth, Granger?"

"Viktor Krum," she answered, watching the teeth of the zipper part as Blaise unzipped his fly. "And Cormac McLaggen."

"What do you say, Malfoy? Should we try her out?" Blaise asked, deliberately over-acting to make himself seem like an arse.

As an answer, Draco pushed her further forward so her face hung over the edge of the bench. Hermione obediently opened her mouth, looking up at Blaise through her lashes. Pulling his cock out of his shorts, he rested the tip against her bottom lip before sliding in. Her eyes fluttered shut when his fingers laced through her hair and she swirled her tongue around him.

"Oh, she's definitely done this before," he groaned. "She's… talented. I think she's studied up on how to please a wizard. Did you learn this in a book, Granger?"

Hermione moaned around Blaise's cock in response and felt Draco's hand start rubbing her over her knickers, his fingers quickly finding her swollen clit. "That doesn't surprise me in the least," Draco muttered. "These lovely little knickers are sopping wet. I think I'd be able to slide right into her."

Hermione released the moan she'd been holding back when Blaise's grip on her hair tightened. He started to thrust into her mouth slowly, and she eagerly took more of him in. When Draco's fingers worked their way around the lace and made their way inside of her, stroking and sliding against her inner walls, she purposely clenched around them.

"Naughty little swot," he repeated before using his other hand to spread her legs wider. "Father Christmas will definitely hear about this behaviour, Granger."

Draco's fingers withdrew from her, leaving her unsatisfied. However, she felt his hand wrench at the lace, tearing the knickers off of her. When she was bared to him, he knelt behind her, burying his face in her cunt. She pulled back from Blaise, panting while Draco's tongue attacked her clit.

"Oh, Malfoy, yes!" she cried, pressing herself back against his mouth. "Yes, don't stop. I'm going to come!"

"So soon?" Blaise smirked.

Hermione nodded, meeting Blaise's eyes before he slipped back into her mouth. "Keep going, Granger. It's my turn."

Draco's tongue worked her perfectly and her body moved with both his and Blaise's, seeking her own pleasure while desperately trying to satisfy Blaise with her mouth.

When her climax began, she pulled back from Blaise and screamed. Draco didn't wait for her to recover; he quickly dropped his trousers and slammed into her roughly from behind, his hands tightly gripping her hips.

"Fuck, Granger, you're still coming," he growled. "She's so fucking tight, Blaise."

Slipping his cock back into her open mouth, Blaise's hands cupped her cheeks, holding her in place while she was jolted forward by Malfoy's brutal thrusts. "What about her arse, Draco? Have you—"

"I haven't," Draco replied.

Hermione's eyes opened wide and her cheeks flushed pink. "Do you want Draco to touch you there, Granger? No need to be embarrassed."

She nodded, silently answering Blaise's question without taking his cock out of her mouth.

Draco's movements slowed. "Blaise, let her talk. I need to hear it. Hermione? We've not discussed this." With that, Blaise drew back, his hardened cock falling from between her lips.

"Try it," she answered, giving her consent. She felt Draco's fingers replace his prick to gather some of her wetness. The pad of his finger brushed her arsehole and she tensed.

Blaise tilted her face up, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs in an attempt to reassure her. "Try to relax, princess. Don't make him fight for it." Hermione took a deep breath. "Draco, start fucking her again. It will help to keep her mind off of it."

As Draco sunk his cock back in, making shallow thrusts, Blaise muttered a lubrication spell, his palm filling with magical moisture before he extended it to Draco. Hermione tried to not think, but she couldn't stop — until Blaise slid his cock between her lips. When she started trying to take him down her throat again, while also having her quim filled by Draco, her brain shut off. A few moments later, she felt Draco's finger slowly glide into her arse, stilling for a moment to allow her time to adjust to the sensation. When he pressed down against the thin barrier to feel his cock as he fucked her slowly, she spasmed.

"Oh, you like that," he observed, starting to move his finger in tandem with his cock. "You really are so, so bad. Who would've thought Potter's Golden Girl would like having all of her holes filled by Slytherins?"

Hermione swirled her tongue around Blaise's cock as he began thrusting into her mouth faster than before. "I'm going to come, Granger," he grunted. "Be a good little swot and swallow it all down. We wouldn't want to make a mess of this classroom."

As soon as Blaise's prick spasmed in her mouth, she took him as deeply as she could, swallowing around him. When he pulled out, she ran her tongue along his shaft before licking her own lips to ensure she got every last drop. "You get an O in oral sex, Granger. I think she deserves a reward, Draco."

"He's giving me one already," Hermione whimpered, feeling her inner muscles tightening around Draco's cock. "I'm so close."

Blaise slipped under the bench, his tongue finding her clit, causing Hermione to scream. His tongue ventured a bit further, flicking over the spot where Draco was sliding in and out of her. When Draco let out a groan, she knew Blaise had likely stroked his tongue over his cock. She tried to picture the scene below — Draco sliding in and out of her, Blaise licking and sucking at her clit, occasionally moving back to where she and Draco were joined, Draco's finger in her arse — and all of it got her incredibly worked up. She didn't bother to try and ask permission to come; there was no point. It was going to happen regardless. When she screamed, Blaise's tongue increased its pace, prolonging her climax.

"Oh, Granger, so good," Draco groaned, thrusting harder and chasing his own pleasure while Blaise continued to use his tongue where he and Hermione were joined. "Your cunt is the best I've ever had. So fucking tight."

Blaise's voice came up from under the bench. "Turn her around and wrap her legs around your waist, Malfoy. I have an idea."

Draco pulled out, obeying Blaise's request, and spun her around, kissing her mouth hard before lifting her onto the bench. Her legs automatically settled into position and he slipped into her again. "I can't get at your arse this way. Sorry, pet, I know you were enjoying it," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her lips in apology. "I had no idea you wanted that. I would've done it much sooner if you'd told me."

She couldn't answer, couldn't even think as he rolled his hips into her, she was so dazed, having never fully come down from her orgasm. When Draco released a low moan, Hermione's eyes popped open. "His mouth — oh fuck — my balls. Zabini, you could've warned me."

Draco's pace increased and Hermione thought of Blaise on his knees, sucking and licking at Draco's…

"Oh, Gods!" Her voice echoed in the room, and Draco gripped her hips tighter, as a third orgasm ripped through her body.

"The thought of us together turns you on, Granger? What if it was just the two of us, Zabini sucking me off?"

"Do I get to watch?" she asked between panted breaths, making him laugh. Draco's fingers tightened further, his lips latching onto her neck, and she knew he was on the brink. "He's going to come, Blaise. Keep doing what you're doing."

Less than a minute later, Draco was spent, leaning forward and pressing her into the bench again. She let her head fall back, her hair tumbling over the side. Blaise rejoined them, getting to his feet and pressing himself against Draco's back.

"Bloody hell. You're already hard again?" Draco asked.

Blaise laughed. "I am, so either get out of my way or get yourself ready."

Draco stood up straight and pulled out of his witch, wandlessly extinguishing the flames under the cauldron. Hermione sat up and let her legs drop to the side while Blaise slid his arms around Draco's waist and began kissing his neck again.

"Get in here, Granger," Draco said, leaning forward to kiss her again before Zabini cut in with a nip to her lower lip. She could taste herself on his lips as Blaise kissed her, feeling desire reignite within her.

Breathlessly, she asked, "What's next?"


	2. Herbology

Draco was already enjoying the weekend immensely. He and Blaise had made plans, sure, but the first scene had already exceeded his expectations. While he knew that Blaise would be touching him, exploring his newly-discovered bisexual side was a bit daunting. He had always believed himself to be straight and he didn't know if it was just something between the three of them or if he would also be into blokes without a female present. That's why he and Blaise had started snogging on the couch while Hermione was gone — he needed to know if she was the only link between them, if he only wanted Blaise when they were all together. Remembering the way Blaise had kissed his neck, he knew that was not the case.

After the romp in the potions lab, Draco was craving something a bit more comfortable. As fun as it had been to shag Hermione into oblivion next to a cauldron full of Amortentia, her scent enveloping him and spurring him on, he wanted a bed to lay on for round two. They'd set one up in the conservatory, complete with some special plants for a Herbology lesson.

Walking through the halls of the Manor, he kept an eye on Hermione, looking for any signs of distress. There were none — she was completely blissed out, drunk on her orgasms and lust. When he noticed her eyes roaming over Blaise, he found the lack of jealousy strange since he was normally very possessive. Even when her fingers laced through Blaise's and he brought their joined hands to his lips, Draco only smiled.

Upon reaching the conservatory, Draco felt giddy as he watched Hermione look around, taking in all the plants and flowers.

"This is remarkable, Draco," she said. "I wish Neville was here to see it."

"Two of us aren't enough for you, Granger?" Draco teased, drawing a laugh out of both his partners.

"Not like that, Malfoy! Though I do admit, he grew up quite nicely," Hermione replied, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

Draco swatted her arse again. "I won't share you with anyone else, Granger, so don't even bother thinking about it."

She turned to face him and kissed him sweetly. Knowing she was still holding hands with Blaise made Draco want even more — more of her, more of Blaise, more of whatever this dynamic between them was.

When their kiss ended, Blaise led Hermione through the plant-lined path until they reached the bed. Upon seeing it, she laughed. "I take it this isn't a usual fixture in the room."

Draco shook his head and grinned. "Nope. This is just for you, love. Climb up in the center for us."

Hermione crawled up to the head of the bed, her arse and her pussy revealed when the skirt rode up. Draco heard Blaise's breath hitch while he watched her move, and he dropped a hand down to squeeze Blaise's arse. "I know, mate. I spend half my time hard just thinking about her. She's so… unexpected."

"Perfect," Blaise murmured. "Like I said before, the two of you together, it's so fucking hot. It's not only her. It's both of you."

Draco got on the bed, intending to put on a bit of a show for Blaise, and knelt between Hermione's parted legs, spreading them wider. "Now, Granger, we're going to use Devil's Snare." Her eyes widened and he ran a soothing hand up her calf. "It's only a few tendrils, not enough to hurt you. I promise. But I thought it would be fun to experiment."

"I do love to participate in hands-on learning," she quipped.

Blaise laughed while Draco started unknotting her tie. "Okay, my little Gryffindor, let's get you settled." His fingers moved to the buttons on her blouse and undid them one by one, letting it fall open but never removing it. Her skirt and stockings were left untouched, as well. "Hands," he commanded, and she presented them. He moved one hand to the bedpost and the tendril of Devil's Snare that had been wrapped around it secured her wrist.

"You know about this plant, right, Granger?" Blaise asked.

As Draco secured her other hand, she replied, "Yes. Devil's Snare will wrap tighter and tighter when a person struggles against it."

"So be a good girl and don't struggle, right, Hermione?" Draco said, leaning down to kiss her neck.

Blaise climbed on the bed and settled alongside her, his fingers dancing up her inner thigh and finding their way under her skirt.

"That's right, Granger. Don't struggle. Just feel everything we're going to give you," Blaise murmured. "Are you comfortable enough?"

Hermione asked for another pillow, the extra height taking some of the strain off of her arms. Draco moved down the bed, his mouth on the skin of Hermione's thigh right above the top of her stocking, and he watched as Blaise's hand moved from under her skirt up to her breast, his fingers slipping under the cup of her bra to find her nipple. She let out a small moan, prompting Draco to continue kissing and licking his way up toward her bare pussy. He was more than ready to taste her again.

Once he was under the hem of her skirt, he heard the sound of Blaise kissing her. Rather than teasing her, he immediately sucked her bud into his mouth, causing her to cry out at the unexpected sensation.

"Oh, he really went for it, didn't he?" Blaise teased. "We promised we'd make you come over and over again, princess. He's just making good on that."

Knowing words were akin to a lust potion for Granger, Draco tried not to laugh at Blaise's attempt at soothing her. He focused on spreading her legs wider and her hips started to move, rocking into his mouth, and he wasn't sure what Blaise was doing at that moment, but she was enjoying it immensely. When Draco slid his fingers inside of her, her body trembled before releasing, her moans filling the darkened conservatory.

"That's right, Hermione. Don't fight it. Let him make you come again." Blaise's voice was smooth and even. "You're gorgeous when you come for us. I want to see it over and over again."

Blaise's words continued to spur a litany of pleasured moans from Hermione's lips. "I want you to come while I'm inside your cunt and Draco's in your mouth. I want to be able to fuck your arse while he's in your quim. I want to feel all of us together."

Draco felt her clench around his fingers and redoubled his efforts on her clit, trying to work her back up with both his fingers and tongue.

Blaise grabbed Draco's hair, pulling his face up. "Mate, are you listening? I asked if you have a plug?"

Draco stared at him blankly for a moment. Blaise gave him a pointed look. "Oh, uh, no. I don't have one. We've never discussed anal."

Blaise, much to Hermione's horror, summoned an elf from his townhouse and asked it to bring one. She tried to sit up, causing the Devil's Snare to tighten. "Are you kidding me, Blaise? You just asked a bloody house-elf to get something for you to stick up my…"

"Calm down," he said. "It's not like I'm the first one to ever ask an elf to retrieve a sex toy. They're discreet."

Hermione huffed. "This is embarrassing and I can't even slap you."

Blaise leaned in to kiss her and she turned her head. "No need to feel ashamed. I'm sure Draco wants this, too, and we can't just jump right into it."

"Switch?" Draco asked. "I'm ready for some face to face time with my girl."

Secretly, Draco just wanted to be the one to soothe her, to make her feel better and less embarrassed about her desires. Even if that meant Blaise got to fuck her this time around, he was fine with it. He stood from the bed and started undressing, discarding his tie and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Draco," Hermione's voice broke through his inner musings. "Can you roll the sleeves? Don't take it all the way off."

He grinned to himself while doing as she asked. "Of course, love. Anything for you."

"But take your trousers off," she added.

Again, he obliged, letting her have a little power over him for once. He always let her have it when she wanted it; the occasions were so few and far between.

Blaise had also stood and was looking over her, her breasts spilling over the cups of her scarlet bra, her arms attached to the bedposts by the greenery, her curls mussed behind her head. Her legs were still parted, though her skirt was covering anything of interest.

The elf popped back in and handed Blaise the plug, not meeting anyone's eyes. He was gone as quickly as he had appeared.

Blaise shed his clothing, leaving it in a pile on the floor. He took the plug out the box and muttered the lubrication spell again. "Draco, go take her mind off all of this," he said, kneeling between her legs.

Draco climbed onto the bed and kissed Hermione passionately. When they broke apart, he said, "Hi, love."

She smiled at him sweetly and he started to feel like he was inhaling Amortentia again. Knowing it had helped earlier, Draco's hand moved under her skirt and started stroking around her clit, never fully touching it. She mewled, her hips moving in an attempt to initiate direct contact.

"Do you want me to fuck you with my fingers, love?"

Hermione nodded, her head moving against the pillow. "Please, Malfoy, I want to come all over your hand."

Well, fuck. That was hot. If she'd said that to him in sixth, he might have popped off inside his trousers. He definitely would've considered defecting from the Death Eaters if Granger had propositioned him.

"Tell me what to do, Professor Granger," he teased, and her eyes widened.

"No, Draco! Don't go there. We're both students. This is an extra credit project. Finding new uses for plants—"

He cut her off with a kiss, sliding his fingers home into her warmth. Making sure to hit all the right spots, Draco continued kissing her, feeling her moan against his mouth.

From between her legs, Blaise said, "Different uses for plants? I did read something about using ginger root instead of—"

"No, I'll pass on that, thanks," Hermione replied, breaking the kiss.

Sliding his fingers in and out of her, Draco longed to plunge deep inside of her. With her arms still stretched to the sides and her shirt gaping, the cups of her bra pushing up her exposed breasts, she looked like an absolute goddess. Taking a nipple in his mouth, Draco bit down just hard enough to make her cry out and then soothed it with his tongue.

Her hips canted against the movement of his hand, and he could tell she was on the edge. Crooking his fingers inside of her, he laughed against her breast when she let out a series of expletives. Blaise finally pushed his hand away, settling down between her thighs and sucking on her pussy. Her cries intensified and Draco watched as he grabbed the plug, lubricating it and pressing it into her while she was distracted by her own pleasure.

When the plug slid home, she moaned her approval, and Blaise's fingers slid into her cunt. "Oh fuck. I feel so full."

Blaise took his mouth off her and said, "Just wait til I start fucking you, Granger."

Draco watched as his friend's head descended between Hermione's legs again, causing her back to arch off of the bed. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, his hand groping her breasts. "Do you like his mouth on you, his fingers inside of you, Granger?"

"Yes!" she cried.

"Do you like being taken by two snakes, being used like our own little whore?"

She responded only with violent trembling and whimpers, but Blaise spoke. "She's coming so hard. She definitely likes it." Blaise moved to his knees. "Release her hands, Draco. I don't want the snare to hurt her while I'm fucking her into this mattress."

Draco took out his wand and shone light on the Devil's Snare, freeing Hermione's wrists. He began massaging life back into her arms and shoulders and she groaned. "So good, Malfoy."

He summoned a jar of balm he'd made from plants in the greenhouse, wanting to start the next lesson. When he smoothed some of it over her skin, she hissed. "Oh, it tingles! And it's cold!" Draco blew on her shoulder when he was done applying it, and she shivered, sighing happily.

With a smirk, Draco took more of the balm from the tin and rubbed his hands together before continuing the massage down her arms.

"It smells so good. Peppermint and argan and… lavender?" she asked.

"Very good, Hermione. Clearly you've been studying for Herbology," he teased. "Would you like me to continue on? Or wait until later?"

"Later, I think. Blaise looks bored," she said with a pout.

Blaise rolled his eyes at her. "Never bored. I could watch him just touch you and kiss you all day, Hermione."

Draco watched as she smiled up at his best friend. He could see the desire in her eyes; despite the orgasms she'd already had, she'd not yet been fully sated.

"Granger," Blaise began, seeing the look in her eyes, too, "I'm going to fuck you into the mattress now, pretty witch."

He grabbed her thighs and tugged, bringing her pelvis closer to his. "Draco, hand me a pillow," Hermione commanded. "I need something under my back."

He did as she said, helping her get into position. "And me, love? Where would you like me?" Hermione bit her lip, looking up at him and not speaking.

"I want to watch you with Blaise," she breathed. "I want to see you touch each other."

Draco looked at Blaise and he nodded, beckoning him closer. "Whatever you want, Granger."

As Blaise sank his cock into Hermione, Draco kissed him, feeling the small hiss of pleasure against his lips. Draco closed his eyes, picturing Blaise thrusting in and out of Hermione, feeling the jolts each time Blaise's hips snapped.

After a few moments, Blaise broke the kiss. "Merlin, Granger, you're so fucking tight. You're going to make me come way too fast."

"The plug," she moaned. "I think it's getting bigger."

Blaise smirked. "It's supposed to. As you adjust, it adjusts until you're ready for… more." Draco nearly felt his jaw drop. "Come for me, Hermione. Be a good girl. I can tell you're trying not to. And Malfoy," he said, looking over to him. "Why don't you stand next to me so I can get my mouth on your cock?"

Draco was frozen for a moment. Was he really ready for this much?

But then he heard Hermione's lusty voice, pleading to see them together. "Oh, yes, please. I want to watch you, Blaise."

"Give me pointers, Granger. You know what he likes," Blaise joked, but his expression faltered when he saw the worry written across Draco's face. "Draco, are you okay with this? We don't have to—"

Draco rose to his feet on the mattress and pulled his shorts off, his cock already hard and at attention. Blaise moved towards him, sucking the head into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it.

"Fuck," Draco groaned, stepping closer. When he looked down at Hermione, her eyes were locked on Blaise's mouth and she was whimpering, her hands on her own breasts.

"Draco, move with him."

Testing the waters, Draco's hips started to stutter forward until his cock nearly slid down Blaise's throat.

"Fuck, Zabini, that's so good."

Hermione had moved a hand down to her clit, furiously rubbing at it while Blaise stroked in and out of her. When she started to come undone, Blaise pulled back, taking harsh breaths. "Granger, I'm going to come. You're so tight. It's all too much."

Draco watched as they both found their release together. When Blaise stopped moving, Hermione pulled away from him.

"Your turn, Draco," she said. "Lay back where I was and we'll take care of you."

Blaise looked at her with heat in his eyes and added, "I think that's a great idea."

Draco took up Hermione's spot, his head resting on the pillows where hers had just been. He felt Blaise move towards his cock again, and when he slid into his mouth, his eyes rolled back.

Hermione, watching his reaction, leaned in to whisper in his ear. "His tongue is so talented, right?" Her breath was hot against his skin and Draco shuddered. "Gods, it's so hot watching him suck you off, even if I like to be the one to do it."

"I feel the same way, love," Draco managed. "I love watching you with him, even if you're mine."

Hermione kissed him deeply, her tongue stroking against his, and he tangled a hand in her hair, tipping her head back and exposing her throat. He sucked and bit along it, marking her.

"Blaise, I'm going to come," Draco warned, but his friend only picked up the pace.

Hermione kissed his lips again, stifling the grunts and groans he made as he came. Blaise swallowed and then made his way up the bed, joining them. Hermione broke away to kiss Blaise. When their kiss ended, she said, "He tastes like you and a bit like me, Draco. Kiss him."

Draco agreed — Blaise did taste like both of them — and it was the best thing ever.

"Sleep?" Hermione asked with a yawn.

Draco shifted her over his body so she would be sandwiched between them, somehow maneuvering them under the sheets. He spooned against her back, the way they always fell asleep, and kissed her neck. Draco felt her uniform vanish, and he smiled against her skin. "Can you do my shirt too, love?"

She did, and Blaise moved closer, pulling the sheets up with him. Blaise's arm draped over both of them, and they all drifted off to sleep.


	3. Pureblood Etiquette

The next morning, all three of them were woken by a very unexpected noise.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!"

Draco immediately sat up, his abrupt movement ripping the blankets and sheets away from Hermione's chest.

"Mother! What are you doing here?! I thought you were staying in France!"

Lucius' and Narcissa's eyes roamed over the three bodies in the bed. Hermione scrambled to cover her naked breasts, flushing profusely when she saw Draco's father's eyes fall to her chest. Blaise, however, just smiled.

"Good morning, Lord and Lady Malfoy," he greeted.

Lucius glared at him. "We heard you had an unexpected guest, and I wanted to meet her. I was not, however, prepared to find a bed in my conservatory, along with—" He gestured to the three naked bodies tangled together. "—all of this. Care to explain, Draco?"

Hermione tried to slide under the sheets, mortified that her first official introduction to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy as Draco's girlfriend was something out of a nightmare. As if it wasn't going to be hard enough being a Muggle-born, she was now going to be marked as a sexual deviant in their eyes. Thank Merlin they didn't know she had a plug up her arse.

_ Oh my Gods. I'm naked in bed with two men and a buttplug shoved inside of me while talking to Draco's parents. Just _ Avada _ me right now. _

"Ms. Granger, we've already seen your... face. There is no need to hide," Lucius drawled. "We've already put the pieces together."

"Father, Mother, could you excuse us? I think this conversation will be slightly less uncomfortable if we're wearing clothes," Draco said, his face furiously red.

Lucius smirked. "Doubtful, Draco, but yes. Meet us in the dining room for breakfast in an hour. That should give you time to… clean up a bit."

Once the Malfoys were out of the room, Hermione cast a _ Muffliato _ before screeching, "I can't fucking believe this! They already hate me, and now they're going to think I'm some kind of devious slag tempting their son into a life of sin!" Draco and Blaise both started laughing, and she bolted upright, grabbing a pillow and hitting each of them with it in turn. "It's not funny!"

"It kind of is," Draco replied. "I've been trying to think of the perfect way to officially introduce you for over a month and now it's all been blown to hell."

Hermione could feel tears welling in her eyes, completely mortified.

"Well, I guess I'll be going. There's no point in it now," she sighed, and Draco grabbed her arm.

"Hey," he replied. "Hermione, really, it's fine. We've just… ripped the plaster off."

"Draco, your mother and father, the most proper people I've ever met, just walked in here to find me naked in bed with two men," she began. "On top of that, I fell asleep with this plug up my arse, so I was thinking about that the whole time, as well. Oh, and your father looked at my tits!"

She could see Draco biting his lips, trying not to laugh. "I'm sorry, love, but you have to admit, it's a little bit funny."

"It's not!"

Blaise interjected. "Is this a Muggle thing? People don't have multiple partners at once in the Muggle world?"

"They do," Draco said. "So I don't think that's it."

Hermione's eyes widened. "It is not openly accepted in the Muggle world, no."

Blaise laughed. "Well, I'm sure Lucius and Narcissa have… indulged in a third party before. It's quite common in our world."

Draco mimed vomiting. "My parents, mate! Do I talk about your mum banging all of her elderly husbands before she kills them?"

"I can't have breakfast with them, Draco. I just can't." Hermione pleaded, still mortified.

His face fell. "I won't force you to, of course, but I think it will be harder for them to accept if you don't."

Covering her face with her hands, Hermione let the tears fall. It was all too much.

Both Draco and Blaise wrapped their arms around her. "Granger, come on. You've faced worse than the likes of my parents. We always knew it was going to be uncomfortable when we first told them about us. This is just a bit... different than what we expected."

"Let's all go and take a shower," Blaise suggested. "We'll get you un-plugged and cleaned up and maybe you'll feel a bit better."

Draco rose from the bed and picked her up, wrapping her in the sheet, and Blaise grabbed his arm. He Apparated the three of them to his bedroom and carried her into the bathroom.

"Hermione, you need to relax," Blaise said. "I'm going to take the plug out."

After that was seen to, Draco started the shower and led her in. "I don't know what to say, love," he murmured against her ear. "Tell me how to fix this."

"You can't. This is always going to be the way they found out about us, and I'll never be good enough for you in their eyes," she stated, matter-of-factly.

"And do you think I care, Hermione?" he asked.

She met his eyes. "Of course you do! If you didn't, you wouldn't have been trying to figure out how to introduce us."

"I wasn't concerned about how they felt, though," Draco said. "I was concerned about you. I knew they were going to make me bring you here, so I was hoping to find an event we'd all be at or something like that, but they don't go out much anymore."

Blaise entered the shower and moulded his body to her back. "Want me to make you come, Granger? It might help you relax."

Hermione let out a laugh. "No. Absolutely not right now." She turned to Draco. "Really? You don't care if they think I'm a filthy Muggle-born slag?"

Again, he bit his lip to try to prevent a smile. "They won't, and you're not, but no, I wouldn't care."

"So, what's it like to have Christmas with the Malfoys?" Blaise asked.

Hermione sighed. "I guess we're going to find out."

* * *

When they entered the dining room, Lucius and Narcissa were already seated at a smaller, round table, rather than the rectangular monstrosity that normally dominated the room. It meant his parents were trying. He pulled a chair out for Hermione, placing her in the seat between him and Blaise. Unfortunately, this also meant she was directly across from his parents. The silence in the room was deafening.

Letting out a sigh, Narcissa said, "There's no need for this to be uncomfortable. We're all adults here. We're not going to scold you for having sex like you're teenagers."

"I would like to know how this…" Lucius motioned between the three of them, "unconventional relationship began."

Draco looked at his father. "Hermione and I have been seeing each other for about seven months," he admitted. "I didn't want to bring it up for obvious reasons."

Lucius nodded. "And how does Blaise fit in?"

Draco looked to Hermione and Blaise. Neither of them gave him a sign, so he decided to just take the lead. "Honestly? This is only the second time we've seen him, so I'm not sure. We were just—"

Narcissa put a hand up. "We know what you were doing. No need for details." She paused for a moment. "We're a bit upset that you decided to turn the Manor into your personal playground rather than spending Christmas with us, Draco. Ms. Granger would've been welcome in France."

Draco laughed. "Really? And how would that have gone with our French cousins?"

"We would've explained that she's quite the powerful witch and would be a welcome infusion into our bloodline," Lucius explained before offering Hermione a small smile. "Which is how I honestly view you, believe it or not, Ms. Granger."

Lucius' compliment rendered Hermione speechless.

"Draco, you should have told us. We thought you would be alone in your flat on Christmas and we didn't want that. We were going to Floo call you and head over. And then poor Wispy told us you were entertaining at the Manor and she told us where you were," Narcissa explained before turning to Hermione. "We didn't mean for this to happen, and we certainly won't hold it against you. You're all in your twenties. We were that age once."

She swallowed hard and nodded. "Thank you, Lady Malfoy."

"Darling, please drop the formality. You may call me Narcissa," she said, a wicked glint in her eye. "After all, I have seen you naked in bed with my son."

Hermione covered her face with her hands. She peeked through them and replied, "Thank you, Narcissa."

Draco wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek, whispering in her ear. "I told you it would be fine."

"Fine? Maybe I should just take you to Australia and parade you in front of my parents naked, and then we can see how comfortable _ you _ are!" Hermione hissed.

"Now that we're through the most awkward part, can we eat?" Blaise interjected in a bid to break the tension. "We obviously worked up quite an appetite last night."

Hermione turned and slapped his arm. "Are you kidding me? You needed to make things _ worse _?"

When she turned her burning face back towards Lucius and Narcissa, they were both smiling. Draco's father shot her a wink, and she wasn't sure if it was supposed to be reassuring or creepy since he had just seen her naked. Snapping his fingers, the house elves, all dressed in neatly-pressed clothes, appeared with more food than five people could ever eat.

"So, Hermione — is it alright that I call you Hermione?" Narcissa asked.

"Of course. Please do, Narcissa."

"I hear you're teaching at Hogwarts now? Transfiguration, yes?"

Hermione nodded, politely swallowing the bite of food she'd taken and dabbing her mouth with her napkin before replying. "I took over for Professor McGonagall in September. I'm Head of House for Gryffindor, as well. She was still trying to do it all, and I told her she couldn't be Head of House and Headmistress forever."

"She just wanted someone who was up to her impossibly high standards. She was likely waiting for you to be ready," Lucius said.

_ A compliment from Lucius Malfoy? _

"Thank you?" she answered, but it came out sounding like a question.

"You're quite welcome."

The meal carried on the same way, small talk being made during and between courses. Both of the elder Malfoys smiled often, proving that they were nothing like the haughty couple she remembered from her youth. Drawing on her Gryffindor courage, Hermione cleared her throat and asked the question she most wanted the answer to.

"I'd prefer to get most of the awkwardness over in one day, so I'm just going to come right out and ask — why are you okay with this? With what you walked in on, and with my relationship with Draco?"

Lucius set his silverware down on the table and took a sip from his teacup. "I suppose I should answer this, though I would've thought Draco would have explained a few things to you to ease your nerves." He shot a look at his son. "When we came out of the war alive, I vowed to Narcissa that I would change my ways. She threatened to leave me, and I wouldn't have survived without her. So, once I found out I wasn't going to Azkaban, I started researching Muggle-borns and where they've popped up throughout history, and Draco kindly helped me. He went into Muggle London a lot after the war, and he brought me books on Muggle biology and genetics."

Hermione felt her jaw hanging open and promptly closed it, continuing to listen to Lucius' story.

"Obviously I hadn't ever realised Muggle science even existed, nevermind that it had flourished and explained so many of the things I was curious about. My father never would've allowed Muggle books in his home. Did you know, Ms. Granger, there was an influx of Muggle-borns born in Europe after Grindelwald's time? Or after the first wizarding war? And also when a large settlement of witches and wizards were killed by an outbreak of dragon pox in America in 1794?"

Shaking her head, she replied, "No. I had no idea."

"It seems the magic can sense our numbers getting low, I can't explain how, and sends natural reinforcements to the population. It is my theory that magic creates new bloodlines on its own so that it can live on, no matter what. I'm waiting on your generation, the non-magical portion, to start having children to see how many new bloodlines pop up," he explained.

Hermione was struck by his theory and a thousand questions immediately popped into her brain. "That is… so fascinating. I had never thought to examine it like that. Were you able to look at books of acceptance to magical schools to gauge population statistics?"

Lucius smiled at her, something she never expected to see. "I did. It took some convincing, but when I showed the Ministry all of my Muggle books and notes and the preliminary data I'd managed to gather on my own, they helped me. At first, they were worried I was going to start targeting Muggle-borns, but when I asked for data from the Middle Ages and showed them the first set, they started to believe my interest was genuine."

Turning to Draco, she said, "You are such a git. You knew your father was doing all of this research, and you were worried about him making me uncomfortable?"

"To be fair, he did try to kill you on more than one occasion, Hermione. I didn't think it would really be the best reunion," Draco responded.

Blaise laughed, even though it seemed highly inappropriate after Draco's last comment. "Lucius, you better continue talking about your research. Granger's brain is spinning. I'm actually terrified about what the two of you may be able to dig up together now that she knows."

"My son makes a good point. Ms. Granger—"

"Hermione. Please call me Hermione."

"Hermione, I am truly remorseful about my actions in the war. I now know how misguided they truly were, and I know there isn't much I can do to really make up for them, but I do want to apologise to you. I will extend the same courtesy to any of your friends or family should you and Draco decide that this match is favourable," he said, his speech overly formal, but his eyes showed sincerity.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy, for apologising. I'm sure we will discuss things further if we ever do take that step," Hermione answered. "Now, Blaise was right, please tell me more about your research."

* * *

That morning, countless cups of tea were consumed around the table, everyone talking about recent events, Hogwarts, upcoming travels, and, once it was polite, work. The atmosphere had shifted considerably, from awkward to extremely comfortable and even enjoyable. Draco and Blaise were both touching her in some way for most of the morning — a hand on her thigh, an arm casually slung across the back of her chair. Draco even held her hand atop the table.

Lucius and Narcissa certainly had changed, and they were very affectionate with each other, as well. It was clear to Hermione that they were deeply in love, and she knew she wanted a relationship like theirs. One that had survived not one, but two wars, and came out stronger than ever. Looking at the pair of them, she couldn't imagine what it would've done to Narcissa to leave Lucius or lose to him Azkaban.

In the early afternoon, the elder Malfoys stood from the table, signaling the end of their time.

"Well, we've certainly kept you long enough. I daresay you had more interesting plans for the day, Draco," Lucius said with a smirk.

Draco walked over and hugged both of his parents. Hermione could tell he whispered something to each of them, but she resolved not to ask. When she stepped towards them, Lucius took her hand and kissed it formally. "It was a pleasure to be reintroduced, Hermione. I do hope to see you again soon."

"Likewise, Mr. Malfoy."

"I think it would be fine if you called me Lucius from now on."

"Thank you, Lucius," she said, and he smiled at her again.

When she stepped towards Narcissa, the woman embraced her and whispered, "Thank you for giving us a chance. I know we don't deserve it."

And Hermione felt a few tears well up because she knew Draco felt the same way his parents did.

After Blaise said goodbye, they retreated to the Floo, heading back to France for the rest of the day.

"Why do you look like you're going to cry? What did my mother say to you?" Draco asked immediately.

"It was nothing, Draco. I just, I can't believe they seem to like me."

Blaise's arms wrapped around her waist, his mouth finding her neck. "What's not to like, Hermione? You're gorgeous, brilliant, and a war heroine. Draco couldn't do any better."

Draco stepped up to her front and looped his arms around both of them. "He's right, love. I couldn't do any better, and even if I don't deserve you, I'm keeping you because I'm selfish and get what I want."

"Now, can we please resume our planned activities?" Blaise asked. "I've wanted to shag Granger in a library since my cock started getting hard in third year and I learned what sex was."

They all laughed, and Draco kissed Hermione sweetly before Apparating them back upstairs, eager to resume their Christmas lesson plans.


End file.
